Happy Valentines Day
by mariuuu
Summary: I'ts Valentines Day ! :D...OOS out of scenery fluffy NaruSasu-Oneshot


Weeeeeeeeee umm one shot ...:D

pairing:NaruSasu

Disclaimer:(i dont own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned in this story)

yaoi-(boyxboy love don't like, don't read!! D: )...sorry its in a weird format...i wrote it for english class D

...Happy Reading!! .

"♥Happy Valentines Day♥"

Valentines Day was accursed, especially if you were Sasuke Uchiha. Although he secretly liked the attention given to him by his fan clubs, this Valentines Day differed greatly from the previous ones. Instead of being surrounded by drooling fan girls and occasional fan boys, Sasuke had to tutor Naruto Uzumaki; an F student from his Algebra class and his current crush. Sasuke's teacher Kakashi had volunteered him and Sasuke was thankful because if Kakashi would have asked him, he was sure he would have screamed out yes quicker than normal.

Although the boy next to him was his very dumb crush, Sasuke felt determined to teach him and not get distracted by his beautiful appearance.Before Sasuke could close his eyes at an attempt to concentrate he sneaked a quick glance at the blonde next to him. Naruto looked pretty zoned out, but very happy and to Sasuke very good looking, Sasuke took the melancholy look off his face not wanting to ruin the blonde's cheery mood. AS soon as Sasuke opened his eyes Naruto seemed to snap back into reality. He gave Sasuke a suspicious yet worried look and started searching through his back pack trying to find what he had worked on throughout the entire night. After making a couple of funny faces and stretching his hand into his backpack, a wide grin spread across the blonde's face. He pulled out what he had been eagerly searching for. It was a pink heart shaped card, and although Sasuke could tell it was homemade he knew it would be better than the entire store-bought things his fans had gotten him. Now with a smile on his face Naruto handed Sasuke the card. Sasuke's cheeks turned a light pink on his pale face, and he reached for the card. He tried his best not to seem so eager to receive a card from the blonde, but he was sure that his best had failed him. The whole day girls had put on their most entreating faces, asking Sasuke to be theirs but Sasuke had rejected them all. He had been scared about this day. He had promised himself that he would tell Naruto how he felt about him but he wasn't sure how he was going to do such a thing. The card had brought the perfect opportunity and gave Sasuke the little bit of confidence and reassurance that he needed. He was definitely going to ask and now he was even more eager than before to know Naruto's feelings toward him.

After studying and talking for a bit over an hour, both boys found themselves laughing, telling each other jokes, and simply having a good time. When the laughter faded though and a deep silence broke out, Naruto brought up the valentine again and this time asked Sasuke to read it. Sasuke blushed letting the light pink cover his cheeks once more. Sasuke neatly unwrapped the ribbon surrounding the valentine, and opened it up to read the contents inside. When he was finished reading it his pink cheeks had turned a dark shade of red. He was shocked from what he had just read yet he was also very relieved that his feelings were returned. He must have been making a weird face though, because the look he got from Naruto was a worried one.

An idea sprang into Sasuke's mind and he thought that the time and place was appropriate for his plan to work. While Sasuke was busy contemplating his idea Naruto moved closer towards him ready to apologize, but not ready to have his heart broken. Naruto opened his mouth, about to ask for forgiveness because of his foolish card. He didn't have the chance though. Sasuke had already closed the gap between their lips. The kiss was small, short, and simple. It was enough to extinguish all of Naruto's burning fears and doubts about Sasauke's reaction towards the card though. After they had both parted for air they looked deeply into each others eyes. Sasuke lowered his gaze and looked at the big grin on Naruto's face. He had definitely enjoyed their kiss. Sasuke's face looked inviting to Naruto. Naruto's intuition told him that Sasuke wanted, no, needed more. Naruto was right. Sasuke suddenly felt voracious for more of narutos moist pink lips. Both of them leaned in this time crashing their lips hard against each others. This time the kiss was more passionate. They pressed their lips harder against each others and simultaneously released feral moans from both of their mouths. Although this kiss was more …enjoyable, there was something irrevocable about the first one they had shared.

It had gotten late and the sun was already setting. Naruto decided to go home and on his way out the door he kissed his boyfriend goodbye. After picking up the books and papers from the table they were working at, Sasuke decided to go to sleep. He was tired so he left his back pack on the table, grabbed his valentine and headed towards his room. As he lay there he thought about a certain blonde and soundlessly drifted off to a deep slumber.

It was still a little early to say it was morning when Sasuke woke up. As he thought about his dream he could smell the morning dew coming in through his bedside window. "Just a dream." He whispered to himself in a downhearted voice, for the events that occurred in his dream were clearly a phenomenon. Just as Sasuke was about to sigh at how he wished his dream were a reality, he looked at the paper he was clutching in the safety of his hands. He opened the pink heart-shaped valentine and read the two words that clearly showed him his dream was a reality, "Be Mine."


End file.
